The Aria Falkon Chronicles:
by jedimasterathena
Summary: Young Aria Falkon has Wisdom beyond her years and a few secrets long hidden. Watch the story unfold as she struggles to keep balance in the Force, without getting involved.
1. Chapter 1

Aria Falkon Chronicles: I: Coruscanti Night

Jedi Temple Coruscant-40ABY

Characters: Aria Falkon, Luke Skywalker, Ben Skywalker **mentioned: **Mara Jade Skywalker, Jacen Solo (Darth Caedus)

Summary: When Ben Skywalker is troubled by the looming shadow of his mother's death and his cousin's fall an unexpected visitor has some helpful advice.

Ah, it feels good to be back on Coruscant. Sitting in a well upholstered speeder en-route to the Jedi Temple I prepare myself for my next mission. The task is fairly simple, but only _I_ can accomplish it. There's a war going on; and a war time is a hard time, especially for me. There are broken spirits that need mending, heroes who die, dictators that need stopping; more than likely all three. I'm prepared and I'm on my way to my first stop, Skywalker's son.

The speeder pulls up to the temple and I pay the driver the owed credits. He looked at me rather odd, as if to say, 'You're not actually going in there are you?' I dismiss the expression and walk on. Strolling up the great steps that lead into the Temple, I remember the glorious days of the Old Republic, before the Clone Wars, before the Dark Times.

As I pass through the dark hallways to find the Skywalker's wing, it seemed too quiet. Then again, it is nearly 0200 hours. Most sensible beings would be asleep. I don't pay much attention to the time, and I can't even remember the last time I carried a chrono.

I found the room I was looking for and searched out through the Force. I could feel Master Skywalker sound asleep inside. _Good_ I thought _he could use the rest_; but much to my dismay, Ben wasn't even around. So I waited.

It wasn't long after that I heard footsteps coming up the hall. The form of Ben Skywalker appeared from the shadows, he stopped a few paces from me.

"Can I help you?" obviously the sight of a girl his age standing just outside the door to his quarters at this time of morning was new to him.

"Ah, yes." I replied pushing off the wall. "Please let's walk." I gestured towards one of the meditation gardens. After taking a few steps and realizing he wasn't following me (not expecting he would) I turned around.

"My apologies," I went back to him, "I am Aria Falkon." I extended my hand and he took it, though rather uneasily. He must have realized how foolish he looked for the lieutenant in him kicked in. He inclined his head questioningly. "Don't worry." I lifted my cloak to reveal the light saber attached to my belt.

Still not believing, Ben dropped the data pad he was carrying, and using the Force I halted its fall. It flew into my hand and I gave it back to him, "Happy?"

"I guess so." he mumbled staring at his boots. Surprisingly, he took off with a rather brisk stride. I followed him out into the courtyard.

Once we were standing square in the middle of the garden, I took the time to recollect my days at the Temple. Everything had changed so much, but as always it was breathtakingly beautiful. The courtyard had a rather bowl effect where the Coruscanti city lights could be seen just over the rim of the wall, creating a quite comforting glow. (Despite the durasteel jungle surrounding the Temple, the meditation gardens were always radiating life.) Many of the exotic trees and bushes were in bloom, filling the air with the aroma of delightful scents and the area with bright colors. Adding to the pleasant scenery were the many fountains from which the soothing sounds and gurgles of running water nearly droned out all existence outside of this sanctuary.

Overall, it felt _right_ to be here.

My reminiscions were interrupted by Ben's sigh. He closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the starless sky. For what seemed like an eternity we stood in silence afraid any kind of noise would disrupt the peace. Reluctantly, I remembered my mission, and laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me sending a flash of blue eyes that were so much like Luke's.

"You're doing the right thing." my tone was barely audible. "Don't pay any attention to Jacen. His devious hide isn't worth your thoughts."

He ran a hand through his golden red hair looking more like his father than ever. The two were so similar, but when it comes to complicated situations it's a good thing he takes after Mara.

Mara, Mara was an excellent fighter, Jedi, lover, and mother; it was a shame to see her go. I was there at the weddings, both the private and public. The Master and Mara were meant entirely for each other. I remember when I felt Mara's death through the Force, (I was on Tatooine at the time). I was so shocked I accidentally spilt my caf on the flight suit of one drunken rodian, the result was not pretty. I hopped on the first flight to Coruscant and a week later was standing at the back of the great gathering chamber watching Mara's body fade away into oblivion, into the Force. After Master Sebatyne had finished giving her mesmerizing eulogy I paid my respects to Master Skywalker, and abandoning the banquet, went back to my apartment and created my mission, my Legacy mission. That's what landed me here, standing beside Mara's son wondering what to say next.

With sudden inspiration, I took the young Jedi and led him to a nearby fountain. "Life is like the water in this fountain." I dipped the tips of my fingers gently into the cool water collecting in the pool. "Only, sometimes the water will get blocked." I motioned at a small group of pink petals that had fallen into one of the many intricate channels, "and the water behind becomes dark and clouded. But when one has the strength to lift the obstacle," said I pulling the blooms from the water, "the flow evens out and the water runs strong and clear."

"I guess you're right." Ben spoke at last, "but it's just...not that easy."

I nodded, "It's not." Ben opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out I continued, "Sometimes we over think things, so a small, simple simile is easier to understand than life itself."

"It is isn't it." I noticed he spoke with a slightly Coruscanti accent. He ran his hand through his hair in that Skywalker way again.

Our conversation was brought to a halt by a presence heading our way. It was Luke, within moments the shadowy figure of the Jedi Master appeared in the courtyard; as he came closer and realized I was there his eyes went wide.

"Good evening, er, Morning, Master Skywalker..."

"Good Morning Miss Falkon."

"Wait!" Ben nearly shouted, "You two know each other?"

"I believe I should be going." I bowed to Luke, then to his son, and returned to the speeder outside.

---The next morning/0700 hours---

"Morning, Ben. Sleep well?"

"Yeah I guess."

"I had the strangest dream last night."

"So did I, Dad, so did I."

END

NOTE: this is the 1st story in an ever growing collection. Others can be fond on .com/darthmatrix101/


	2. II: Mando Madness

**Aria Falkon Chronicles: II: Mando Madness**

Mandalore, 40 aby, residence of Mirta Gev.

"Who's there?" Stang, I let it slip. "Show yourself." That Mirta Gev always so demanding. I decided I would humor her and dropped from my place in the rafters.

"Hello!"

"Who are you?" She pointed her blaster square at my head, "And why, no, how did you get in here?"

"Your locks aren't Force proof."

"Jedi." She gripped her blaster even tighter.

"Not quite."

"So you're with him."

"Excuse me?"

"Solo"

"Sorry, I would never align myself with someone as politically corrupt as Palpatine and mentally unstable as Joint Chief of State, Colonel Jacen Solo."

"Palpatine?" she eyed me suspiciously, "You can't be but fourteen, fifteen, sixteen at the oldest. You weren't even alive during the Empire's reign."

"Neither were you."

"You never answered my question, who are you?" she changed the subject.

"I am Aria Falkon."

"Well, Aria, I suggest you leave.'

"In time, of course, but I need to speak with you."

"Fine," she put the blasters down, took off her helmet, and sat down, "talk."

"Now we are both aware of the absolutely horrid things Jacen has done." I paused, "He set fire to the wookiee home world of Kashyyyk…"

"He killed my mother!" Gev slammed her fist onto the table causing a glass to shake and nearly tip. Few are brave enough to be in the same room as an angry Mando woman.

"Precisely."

"Wha?" she looked at me as if I had slapped her across the face.

"This is the matter I need to press; naturally you wish for vengeance against Solo, but he is not yours to finish."

"Why shouldn't I take him out?"

"He isn't yours." I sighed, here we go. "How much do you know about the Living Force.?"

"Depends."

"Well, a balance must be kept."

"Wait wait wait, so you mean there is a CERTAIN person who has to finish him?"

"I do hope so..."

"HOPE SO?!?"

"Well I don't know who that is exactly."

"But you know who it's _not_?"

"Exactly, The Process of Elimination." I stated.

"Well who's on your list?"

"Uhhh…"

"C'mon you can tell." I could always wipe her memory later.

"Solo's sister, cousin, uncle, and mother."

"Wow, loving family." Mirta seemed to think it over, "They're all Jedi, right?" I nodded, "Well could there be more?" Unlikely, yet…

"I don't think so, unless…"

"What?"

"Those are the possibilities for this decade."

"So this could go on for…oh man." She fell out of her chair.

"Unfortuanately." I closed my eyes, "but not definitely, the future is always in motion." For a moment neither of us spoke.

"Well that doesn't explain you."

"What do you mean?" It was always the females. I remember my failure with Githany. Though techniqely it _did_ end the War.

"As I said earlier, you're just a teenager. How did you get so _wise_? And don't say Jedi training. Skywalker's son's about your age, I know that much, he doesn't act like this. You know, keeping the Balance. Plus, he's got twenty four seven exposure to the Grand Master himself!"

"Ben's different."

"Ben?" she smirked and I didn't like it. "How long have you known him?"

"Only personally met him once."

"Mhmm." She leaned her chair back on two legs.

"I'm serious!"

"Whatever." She got up and yawned, "I try my best to avoid Jedi and the complications they drag into a situation. I'm going to bed." She turned back to me, "Do you need a place to crash?"

"No," I looked out the window, "but do you mind if I stay a little while until the raim dies down?"

"Whatever." She walked off towards the bedroom.

**The Next Morning**

**1000 hours**

Mirta Gev woke to the pounding in her head.

"Whoa!" She must have hit her head pretty hard. Lazily, she walked to the kitchen to fix a cup of caf. She tried to recollect her dream. It was so weird, but it was, in fact, just a dream. Then she saw th small, barely noticeable dent in the cheap durasteel of the dining table. It looked as if someone had slammed a gauntleted hand on the table with all her might. Gev looked at her own hand, opening and closing her fingers, then again at the indentation. Carefully, she put her fist onto it and her entire dream came rushing back.

"ARIA!"


End file.
